Rollins & Benson Chronicles Season 21 Drabbles
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Since season 21 will be starting before we know it heres a new mix. Some romantic, some friendship. Lets see what we get this season. Hope you enjoy these. Positive feedback is always welcome..
1. Chapter 1

_**This was just a start hoping to get my ideas back. Thanks to my lady for helping me with ideas and so forth. U know who you are**_

Hard day at work. Typical working in a field where you saw some of the most disturbing things. For Detective Amanda Rollins that was a daily occurance. When the crew left for the evening it was well known that all of them needed a shower and time to relax. For Amanda that meant showering and going to get some drinks, or as she called it a night out scoping out the nightlife.

When she got there, the dj was spinning the tracks. Playing some good ones. Her usual drink was the good ol whiskey sour with a shot of tequila. She was hoping the woman that she had been on and off seeing would show up. Ryleigh. The woman was beautiful. Auburn hair, green eyes and a body on her. Though they had only recently hooked back up after a falling out Amanda was looking forward to a night of fun and no strings sex.

While looking out for Ryleigh who walks in and takes a seat right next to her, none other than her boss Olivia Benson. She glanced over "Hey Liv, what brings you here?" Liv smiled ordering a beer. "Just needed a drink before going home. How bout you?" Amanda took a drink of her whiskey "I came here to check out the night life. Didnt wanna go home and be alone after that case ya know."

They sat there chatting and actually having a good time. Even though the more they drank the more touchy feely they got with each other. They had sat closer and were just having a good ol time. It was nice to just kick back. Amanda still wondered why Ryleigh wasnt there yet. "Liv care for another round?"

Liv told her sure. They each had another round. Things were heating up between them. Amanda had her hand on the brunette's thigh, if people didnt know better they'd swear the two of them were together. The more they talk, the more they had leaned in closer to each other without actually realizing it.

They are slowly leaning in close and Ryleigh who had just shown up watches to see if they're just close or what. Then she watches them get closer as their lips meet and watches them kiss for a second before she intervenes by clearing her throat loudly. Startling the two women. Amanda, foggy from the kiss, feels remorseful despite the fact she wanted the kiss to go further.

"_Mandy, I didnt realize that you could kiss someone else while you're with me? It's like you waited until I wasnt around to do it. Come on, let's go._" Ryleigh huffed out.

"_Uh...I'm-I'm sorry Ry._" The blonde woman murmured. Olivia wasnt liking this treatment at all. Since when was Amanda Rollins one to be told what to do?

"**_She's not going anywhere._**" Liv spoke up, she was finally tired of the bullshit.

"_Excuse me?_" Ryleigh growls at Liv. Liv was getting pissed off now.

"**_Well maybe if you hadnt stood her up, she wouldnt have been messing around with another woman, for one. For two, I sure as hell wouldnt stick around if I was being spoken to like that._**" Olivia hissed as she stormed off. Amanda was stunned at what Liv had just done.

"_Well?_" Ryleigh spoke to Amanda. "_I'm sorry, Ry... I'm gonna go talk to her and try to find out what that was all about._" The blonde murmured as she walked out of the bar.

"LIV!" Amanda shouted as she chased after Olivia. Liv turned around after hearing the blonde woman calling her name, "_what_?" "Erm... thanks... for- for standing up to Ryleigh..." the blonde spoke softly. "It's nothing... just no excuse to be treated like that." Olivia says dismissively.

"_I just dont have the balls... I've never had, what you would call a respective relationship. I've always been shit on and where unfortunately I dont like to be alone, I pick assholes to share my nights. But wow the way you stood up to her._" Amanda murmured, her voice soft cause she was slightly embarrassed that she had been seen bowing down to a partner when she wasnt at all like that on the field. "**Well, you shouldnt let people walk all over you like that...**" soon Liv was interrupted by the blondes lips crashing onto hers. Her tongue suddenly darting out to Liv's lips, asking almost begging for immediate entrance. "MMM" Liv moaned deeply as she opened her mouth allowing the blonde access. Both women were standing there on the sidewalk, making out. The kiss got heated, soon the kiss had to be broken as both women needed air.

Amanda's face was red as she was all flustered. "_Um...well, good night Liv._" She turned on her heel to catch a ride home. This was NYC cabs were everywhere. "**Where are you going? I um would like for you to make sure I'm home safely, after all I did piss off your lady friend back there. Who knows if she'll have me tailed.**" Liv shamelessly gave a lame ass excuse to get the blonde upstairs to her apartment. "_Well, alright I can do that. But in all honesty you could take Ryleigh in a heartbeat._" Amanda murmured.

Upstairs in Olivia's apartment

They get upstairs and Olivia pulled Amanda into the apartment and had sex.

Amanda wakes up the next morning and sees the aftermath, instant regret, blaming the alcohol, worrying on how she was going to face her boss at work after this. She left, the brunette asleep, she had taken the cowards way out and left while Olivia was asleep. What she didnt realize was that Olivia truly had feelings for her.

The next morning...

Amanda had left that morning, going back to Ryleigh. Of course Ryleigh let her cause she knew it was going to happen. But the whole time her and Ryleigh were having sex all she could think about was Olivia. The next morning she woke up with even more regret. She was wishing she had woken up next to Liv instead. She felt empty from Ryleigh, nothing to what she felt with Liv, with Liv she had felt sparks and passion. She waited til Ryleigh went out and she headed over to Olivia's. She wanted to make amends and talk.

She hoped Liv would see her. Amanda was lucky, Liv was in a mood and let her in. She immediately tells her true feelings for the woman she worked for and had recently had shared an intimate night with. This caused the brunette to unravel. Noone had ever admitted to genuine feelings for her. Olivia herself admitted to her feelings but she as well let it be known to Amanda that she didnt want to play games or waste her time. Amanda swore up and down she wouldnt...

Should I post a part two?...


	2. Promises Made, Promises Broken

**Just a short drabble, writing is coming to me in spurts hopefully moreso once the season starts. This idea came from a song from one of my many favorite singers. Its got the lyrics from "Promises" by Debbie Gibson**

"_Promises made, promises broken, That was my song, Only song that I knew, I never kept one, My heart was not open, No but now, Now you see me new"_

The song playing at the bar was talking to her. Making her think.

The golden liquid tasted good going down. The words replaying in her head. "_I think we should take a break_." When Amanda asked why, Olivia hadnt given her an answer. She just left it at that and closed the door. She had closed the door on their four months of sharing everything together, their days, nights and beds. Then out of nowhere Liv said that. She was hurt, hurt beyond belief. She should have known better than to have gotten involved and given her heart to a coworker better yet a boss.

Olivia sat in her office, thinking about what had just happened. What did just happen was what she was trying to figure out. Her and Amanda had been going strong for four months. Now all the sudden they were on the outs and a '_break_' all cause she opened her big mouth. She was glad she was outspoken but at times like this she wished she knew how to keep her mouth shut. She knew she had hurt the blonde who had finally grown to trust her and let her in. She couldnt figure if it was because of the fact that she had opened herself to Amanda and allowed her to get close, closer than anyone and was afraid, she didnt know. What she did know was she hadnt expected this to blow up like it did. Just as she was thinking a text message came over her phone.

"_The rose beyond the promise, Is all I've come to be, Because I kept that promise, Oh not made to me."_

"_**So since you asked for this, when should I come get my belongings? You wanted this break for no reason whatsoever. Now I'm at a loss. I had no clue you felt like this and it fucking hurts. So just let me know when to get my shit. I can come when youre there if you prefer so you can watch and make sure I take my belongings or I can come when youre not there to save on the hostility. Let me know." - Rollins**_

Liv stared at the message, she hadnt gone home yet as she was winding down. She hadnt meant to hurt the blonde. She just thought they could use a break.

"_Promises made, promises broken, No that is not who I am, Now its all in, What is unspoken, And all I can believe once again."_

She text back after carefully choosing her words "_It's a break, Amanda. Not a break up. You dont have to take your stuff out of here. Just lets cool it for a few days. We've been hotheaded and fighting so. It's stressful, we rushed staying together all the time. We practically live together. I'm not sure I'm ready for that especially after living with Brian. Tucker never lived here."_

Amanda sighed looking at her phone. Shaking her head, what she wasnt supposed to feel hurt? Well too fucking bad. Liv had thrown this on her without a damn warning. She swallowed the last of her yellow liquid that seemed to like burning down her throat.

"_**Thats not even the point Olivia. Not the point at all. Infact you're completely missing it. You are pushing me away, punishing me for getting too close. Four months Olivia, thats not a few weeks thats a relationship you just tossed out like trash. You promised me when this started." - Rollins**_

Amanda headed home. She was just hurt. She trusted herself to be with Liv, to give herself to Liv and for Liv to get cold feet and back off it just hurt. She turned on the radio and what should come on but the same song at the bar. She heard that beat and those soft lyrics

"_Promises made, promises broken, The only song, I never knew, Now we're all in, And here with hearts open, Standing in what's true._

_The rose beyond that promise, Before you, yeah that's me, And I'm delivering, Internally."_

That made Amanda lose it. Those last lines. The lyrics haunting her. She text Olivia.

"_**Promises made, promises broken." **_Thats all she left on her texts. It hurt. She sat on her couch. It felt so wierd being here alone after being with Liv every day and night for the past few months. Tears burning her eyes.

_She had closed her eyes, drifting off into a slumber that was more tulmutuous than anything. After a few hours she woke up, glancing at her phone she saw that Liv text back._

"_Amanda I said a break. I didnt say you had to come get your stuff. I didnt say break up with you. I didnt say end everything with you. We need to think if we are what each other needs and what will bring out the best in each other. I happen to care alot about you. I dont want us to go down this way. We have potential if we are destined to be together."_


	3. Where's Mama TRIGGER WARNINGTRIGGER

**FIRST OFF I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. HIGHLY TRIGGERED FIC. READ AT OWN RISK. DETAILED ASSAULT IN HERE. VERY DARK. I DONT WANT ANYONE TO BE TRIGGERED OR ANYTHING SO READ CAREFULLY. **  
**MY TAKE ON THE UPCOMING EPISODE 'MUST BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE' AFTER ROLLINS IS TAKEN HOSTAGE. I HOPE WHAT I WROTE ISNT WHAT HAPPENS. I NEEDED A DARK FIC AND I THINK THIS IS MY DARKEST.**

The squad was frantic trying to find their colleague. This case had taken a bad turn. Steven Getz had a predilection for young girls. He lured them into thinking they were getting into just modeling when infact they were getting into much more than that. His business as he so called it was 'Gimme That Body Fitness' so when Detective Bucci's daughter Ivy had been out on a walk she came into contact with one of Getz's workers. She told Ivy she was beautiful and should look into modeling for her boss. Ivy told the woman that she was looking for something to take her mind off the fact she felt alone and that her parents were currently separated. So it turned out that Getz had gotten not only Ivy but her younger sister as well. Since Detective Bucci had met Detective Rollins at court during part 33 as they called it, he came looking for her.  
They werent able to get Getz on anything, and he ended up conning not only Bucci's daughters to go on a boat with him but their mother who was Bucci's separated and estranged wife. Bucci was pissed. He wanted Getz to pay for what he had done to his daughters. His eldest Ivy into sex, drugs and whatever as long as she was getting paid. Then since his youngest Milly did want her sister wanted she followed along. He wasnt sure if Milly was having sex. He was a worried father. So when Getz got off, and got his daughters Bucci went apeshit. So he did the unthinkable

"Where's Mama?" Amanda's older daughter looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at Jesse, how the little girl looked just like her mama. She tried her best to play it cool. "Jesse sweet girl, your mama is still at work. Can you go play with Billie while I talk to your sitter." She told the sitter what was going on and asked if she had heard from Amanda. Noone had known that Amanda had gone back into therapy shortly after Billie had been born. Frank Bucci had just busted in the therapists office as she had just told her briefly about her father getting in touch with her after fifteen plus years saying that he was getting married. The therapist was just gonna have her elaborate more when Frank burst in and went off. Amanda trying to keep him calm did what he said.

Since he was retired he knew that they could track her phone. She had it on and he smashed the shit out of it. The picture of her three year old and her nine month old just shattered. She wasnt one to cry and the damn tears had betrayed her. After a while he had taken her on a car ride. He drove them to a motel. Since his daughters were somewhere and couldnt be found doing god knows what, he was making damn sure that Detective Rollins wasnt found either. What he hadnt anticipated on was still being attracted to her. After all he did hit on her at the courthouse and she had turned him down. Well he was pissed and since they were alone she wasnt gonna turn him down this time. She would have no choice.

He had handcuffed her the entire way to the hotel. He needed an escape and if he let her go he had no leverage. Her cheeks were stained with tears. All she wanted to do was go home to her daughters. She begged him to let her go and she'd just say she had no idea where he was. He kept telling her no, that there was no way they'd believe that she just up and let him go. She continued to beg him more, to go see her daughters. That's when he got cold. "You want to see your kids detective Rollins, funny shit. I wanted to see mine and mine are gone." His demeanor had gotten more threatening. Not this was a joke by anymeans but it had taken a step further into a direction that scared the shit out of her. She had been in this position before.  
He looked at her, oh how he wanted her. She was hot. She had turned him down before though. Now though she wouldnt. Not if it was the last thing he did. He shoved her on the bed. Her little 5'7" frame, he thought she was gorgeous. What she was about to learn, she was going to learn it the hard way. He had no regrets. He had already lost everything that meant something to him. His girls were gone. His eldest's innocence was gone. She had sold her body and sex for money. He had tried his best as a father and he had failed. Well he was going to get one thing he wanted whether it was wanted or not.  
He had taken the handcuffs off once they got into the room. Well now he was getting ideas on how to use them to get what he wanted. She watched his every move, trying to figure out what was in his head. She couldnt get a read on him, and what he was planning she really didnt want to know. She tried to talk to him, he glared at her. He kept drinking the whiskey, the one thing he wasnt doing was forcing her to drink. But again what she didnt know was he wanted her fully aware of what he was going to do. He continued to watch her, getting more turned on each moment til he got his nerve and she started to talk to him.

_**Her worst fear...**_

She had tried to talk to him, hadnt expected him to move so fast. He had covered her mouth and mounted himself atop of her. Tying her hands back with the phone wire that he had disconnected. She balled up her fists, now afraid, flashbacks coming immediately of Patton. She had to get out of this, she couldnt...  
"STOP FUCKING MOVING... YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT WORSE... MOVE AGAIN AND ILL TIGHTEN THEM EVEN MORE. GOD HELP YOU BITCH IF YOU KICK ME." he growled in a low voice. He had hit an all new low. He didnt care what he did, she was going to feel his pain, she was going to feel his wrath. He felt she was the one who could have prevented this.  
He got fed up, he was going to do it. Her arms were tied up anyway nothing she could do. He ripped her shirt open, exposing a smooth stomach and small breasts covered by a white cotton bra. Her blue eyes looking at him, her voice small "Frank please dont do this. Please." His eyes narrowed on her as his hands played with the material of her bra. He was sick of hearing her. He ripped a piece of her shirt, and tied it around her mouth. "I said to shut up. I'm in control here. Not you. You let my daughters get taken. I'll do what I want, you aint gonna stop me." That was it, he ripped her bra off, so hard it left marks. Her naked top half exposed to him. Her eyes full of tears. He looked in her eyes, his eyes full of hate and sinister ideas. "Aww honey, dont cry, I'm just getting started. If you promise not to scream I'll take the gag off, though it is making you more compliant so maybe I'll leave it there." Amanda tried to move but with him ontop of her it was hard. He outweighed her and had the advantage of having her hands bound. Next would be her legs. Right now he was busying his hands with her small perky breasts. Caressing them and pinching them. She tried to yell but it was muffled with the gag tied on her. He now was running his hands down her topless body, she tried to writhe out of his touch but she couldnt do anything. Her chest heaving with his touches becoming more aggressive. Tears burning down her eyes. The more he touched the more she knew what was coming was a reality. She was going to be assaulted and there wasnt a fucking thing she could do to prevent it. She was scared but didnt want to let it show. His calloused hands moved down her body her body trembling at his rough touch. He got his hands down to her pants as he did he made eye contact once more. He saw the fear in her blue eyes. Didnt deter him one bit, actually made him more enticed. "MM you have quite the emotions on you Amanda. You're never gonna forget this moment." He rested his hand on the top of her pants. "Aww fuck it, I wanna hear you." He had unzipped his pants, he wasnt gonna go easy. He planned to take his pain of losing his daughters out on her.  
He pulled her underwear and pants down in one hard pull. Scratching her thighs. Her pale skin turning him on cause to him it looked like she hadnt been touched in a while. Running his hands up and down her legs before getting up to her curls. Oh they were damp and she didnt want that. His eyes got that crazed look, "well at least you're wet so me not having lube wont be a problem. Not that I cared anyway." She looked at him, one final time, her eyes trying to reason with him not to do this, that there was still time to just leave. It wasnt happening. "ENOUGH" and with that he did the unthinkable, pulling her gag down just as he jammed his penis inside of her, pretty much ripping her. She screamed so loud. He slapped her for screaming, proceeding to fuck her as hard as he could. God it felt like he was ripping her insides apart. Her tears meant nothing. He didnt care. He thrust and thrust each thrust harder than the last. She was praying for this to be over. His whole body slamming into hers with each thrust, his sweat dripping on to her. She turned her face, he turned it back to face him. "No bitch you're gonna look at me, you're gonna face me when you're the reason this is happening. This is your fault. This is what you get." She felt his thrusts come faster now and she knew he was close, or at least she really hoped he was close and would finish soon. After a little while longer, though it felt forever to her he finally stilled. He pulled out and released on her stomach. He looked down and realized he had actually made her bleed. He left her on the bed, pulling his pants up. He just stayed silent. Leaving her tied up. He had no intention of untying her. He pulled his shirt on, looking at her one last time putting his shoes on and walking to the door. "You were fun, very tight and fun. Be a good girl. Maybe if you scream loud enough someone will find you sooner rather than later." With that he left. Shutting the door behind him.

Olivia had been going non-stop for hours looking for Amanda. Jesse had broken her heart. All these girls wanted was their mama. Amanda's sitter telling her that she was fine and would keep the girls with no issue til they got Amanda safe. Making sure to whisper it in Liv's ear so Jesse wouldnt hear. Olivia had her officers everywhere looking for Amanda, looking for Bucci's car. Thats the one thing he didnt count on, them knowing his car.  
Amanda was screaming in the hotel room. Pulling her arms so the headboard slammed the wall. She needed someone to find her. Someone to untie her. He had ripped her clothes. She kept crying. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE. ANYONE. I WAS ASSAULTED." Noone was coming. Liv and her newest detective Kat Tamin had found a charge on Amanda's card that triggered them off. It was at some run down, most likely disease infested Hotel about an hour out of the vicinity of the precinct. Olivia ran to the room rental, demanding to see the manager. She told the manager what was going on and that her fellow officer's card had been used here. He refused at first claiming that his clients had rights. Tamin grabbed him up by his arm. "Look asshole, I can lock your ass in your chair and take every fucking key and go to every room. Give me the spare key to where that card was used. Do you understand or I'll throw your ass in lockup so fucking fast your head will spin. Comprende?" He looked at her, she wanted to slap this smug grin off his face. She looked at Liv, and Liv let her haul off and backhand him a few times , and then Kat not being satisfied to his silence she punched his face breaking his nose and shattering his orbital socket, not wanting to be hit anymore he finally gave the room number and key that he knew of. Liv told Kat to stay there with him and she ran as fast as she could to the room number that the key held. It had been a few hours that Amanda had been crying in the room. She was giving up any hope of being found anytime soon. Her cries becoming faint.

_**2 Hours Later...**_

She laid there crying, so much that her eyes hurt and burned. She was so cold nothing covering her up. She was about to give up when she heard a commotion in the next room. So she mustered what she could to yell once more and bang on the wall. She did hear a familiar voice, oh could it be? Please dont be hearing things. She swore she heard Olivia's voice. Oh how she hoped it was. She banged harder and screamed one last time. Then she heard her door bust open.

_**Rescued...**_

Olivia blinked a few times before it registered that the woman she was looking at was indeed Amanda. The woman she saw was tied to the bed, naked and had been through hell and that was just looking as she ran into the room once it registered that it was Amanda.  
"Amanda...Amanda..." she got to the bed as fast as her feet would move, damn near tripping over her own feet. "Oh baby... it's okay." She cut the straps holding her friend to the bed. Pulling the blanket over her. "Honey I'm here, you're safe now." Amanda's teeth chattered so bad first thing she did when Olivia cut her hands free was cover her breasts as fast as she could and pull her legs up. Everything was on display, no modesty there. Utter humiliation. Liv looked around the room for anything to be used as clothes and there was nothing. Without saying a word she wrapped another blanket around her friend. "Oh my god. Sweetheart Thank god I found you. I'm not gonna ask what happened. I can already tell. Baby we'll need to get a rape kit." Amanda buried her head in Liv's neck. Liv text Kat, "Leave the bastard, grab something for Amanda to put on and get to room 615 ASAP."

Kat Tamin showed up to the room not even five minutes later. She had always kept a change of clothes in the squad car, something fellow detective Odafin Tutuola taught her. When she got to the room she knocked and announced who she was before entering. What she saw broke her heart. Olivia sat there with Amanda in her arms. A very broken Amanda. She didnt come immediately over to the bed, she hadnt wanted to upset Amanda anymore than she already was. She handed the clothes to Olivia and walked back outside the room, knowing and understanding Amanda needed privacy and not to be watched.

_**Hours Later...**_

They were home and safe. Amanda had gone to the hospital for a rape kit. God it was grueling, though Olivia stayed right there. She didnt leave her side for a moment. Once it was done Olivia brought her home. She really wanted to take Amanda to her house but figured that with how Amanda was being in her own surroundings would be best. Olivia got Lucy to stay with Noah no problem. She understood. She had text Fin to tell him that she did find Amanda and that she was staying with her right now to keep her safe. Her friend had been broken down, abused again by fellow officer who had sworn to protect. She had helped her friend shower and clean her friend so weak that she had legit helped her into fresh clothes and into bed.  
Liv had gotten her settled, laying down in her bed. Letting her call and talk to Jesse, telling her daughter that she would see her tomorrow. Jesse's little voice "I love you mama" made her tear up once more. She told her daughter she loved her too and her little sister. Liv then made the move to go and make herself comfy on the couch. Amanda grabbed at her wrist.  
"Please stay, I need to not be alone with my thoughts. Please." Olivia nodded and sat in the chair that Amanda had beside her bed. Amanda rested a moment, then her small broken voice once again shattering the silence.  
"Would it be possible for my best friend to hold me. I just need to be held, I need to feel safe. Please?" Amanda's eyes teared up and Olivia kicked her shoes off, climbed onto the bed and did just that. Pulling her head on her shoulder, lightly scratching the top of the blondes head. "You're safe, and I'll get him. That I promise you."

_**Epilogue...…...**_

_**Weeks Later...**_

Olivia had done what she said and was there for Amanda. Bucci had been arrested and was in Rikers pending trial. Amanda was struggling and really needed therapy, but with what happened she was afraid to go. In all actuality who wouldnt be, especially after being kidnapped, held hostage and raped. Now typically it was supposed to be a one on one therapy session but Olivia being who she was and really wanted Amanda to heal she offered to go with her. They had been spending alot of time together and Amanda was slowly opening up to her, trusting her. So on they went to the therapy appointment. Amanda settled on the couch, Olivia next to her not too far away if she was needed for comfort but far enough for Amanda to talk.

_**"That day I was taken was the worst day of my life. I thought Patton was bad. It all started with me telling you that my father had contacted me, then it all changed..."**_

This was one of my darkest and I hope this all doesn't come true on tomorrow's episode. This is a one shot. Review if you like. This was just my imagination hitting the dark side and yes I hate Bucci


End file.
